Better
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been dating for a year now, but what will happen when Dan Scott continually rears his head into their relationship? Will Haley stick around, or call it quits for good?


Just a little quick one shot. I had the idea and went with it. I am also working on one more one shot and a full length 15 ish chapter story, hopefully out soon!

* * *

Nathan Scott quickly rushed up the stairs and pushed the door open. He saw his girlfriend of one year pacing around in her room. "Hales."

"Save it Nathan." She said looking up at him before, looking down at her appearance. "I spent two hours getting ready only to be stood up."

"Please let me explain." He said slowly approaching her. She took in his appearance. His light blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and her favorite tie. The outfit she loved the most on his, paired with black dress pants.

"Why should I?" She questioned running her fingers under her eyes, trying to fix her smudged mascara, from her tears.

He moved his hand over her cheek. "Because I love you, and because you saw how excited I was this morning. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Our first anniversary is kind of a big deal." He joked with a lighthearted laugh as she chuckled quietly. "I'm so so sorry. Dan dragged me out for a twelve mile run when I got home from practice. I know it's no excuse I should have texted you or something but I couldn't. I mean if you can think of a way for me to tell you without Dan shouting in my ear for taking to long, I would do it. I just don't know how and when he gets like that I can't tell him no. He literally dragged me out of the house and I ran as fast as I could. It made me feel terrible knowing you were waiting and wondering what you were thinking. I didn't text you when I got in because I got showered and changed as quick as possible. I didn't want to do anything to slow me down more. I'm so sorry. I really am. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I understand." She said with a small smile. "Besides I could never stay mad at you for long anyway. You know that."

He chuckled before more guilt kicked in. "You shouldn't have to understand. Dan shouldn't be this way."

"Hey." She said, now running her hand over his cheek, drawing him out of his thoughts. "In a year we will be in our own place at Duke, with no more Dan Scott to worry about. Okay?"

Nathan nodded before finally taking in her appearance. She had on a strapless blue lace dress that ended above her knee, her makeup was light but heavier than normal, and her hair was curled and down, framing her face perfectly. "You look beautiful tonight. Like absolutely stunning."

Her heart swooned seeing the look in his eyes of adoration. "You don't look half bad yourself handsome." She said straightening her tie.

"Let's get out of here. We missed our reservation but I think I know a place that would be fitting."

"Oh really, where?" She questioned grabbing her purse before lacing her free hand with his and exiting her house.

"The rooftop of Karen's cafe."

"It would be fitting since that's where our first date was, and here we are a year later." Haley smiled.

Nathan opened her car door for her, returning the smile "Here we are."

"But I swear to God Nathan if you bail on me one more time and show up two hours later I will be at my wits end." She threatened as he shut her door with a laugh.

* * *

This was it, she was done. Haley said to herself two weeks later, pacing her room once more. She had been ready to go to the movies with Nathan, the only thing that got her through the horrible school week was remembering their plans, and he bailed again. In two weeks he had blown her off five more times. She understood that Dan was controlling but he could spare an extra minute to text her he couldn't make it. This time he had but the message was send a half an hour after he was supposed to pick her up and all it said was. "I can't make it Hales, something came up. I'm so sorry" No details at all. She was beginning to feel like he didn't even care to make her a priority. He promised her. She was nervous this morning about their date and he _promised _her he would be their. He would put her first, before Dan, but he didn't. Yet again. She texted him back "Seriously Nathan? Are you joking?" secretly hoping he was just running late but when she received no reply she knew he wasn't joking. Over the next few hours she continued to text him, not caring if she was an overly obsessive girlfriend at this point. She wanted to know what was so important that came above her.

She had been with Nathan over a year now and had been through a lot with him. She had seen Dan Scott's wrath for herself. She had seen how he treated Nathan, Lucas, and their little sister Lily, and how is mom, Karen, just let him, but she was sick of being the last priority. She was continually being left to wonder where her _loving _boyfriend was and didn't know what to think of it anymore. Finally, she was so fed up as she got changed into sweats and texting him one final time. "Fine, you're not going to reply we are done

Nathan. I mean it." Honestly, she wasn't sure if she meant it. She loved Nathan with her whole heart but didn't know if she could deal with the up and down of their relationship any longer.

* * *

Sighing Nathan picked up his phone many hours later. He read through the messages from his girlfriend and his heart dropped. He hated that he continually put her through this but tonight...tonight wasn't his fault. As usual. Dan just had to ruin everything. Looking at the clock he couldn't text her back, it was too late. In both senses. Also a text wouldn't fix things, not one bit.

* * *

Haley poured another cup of coffee for the man sitting at the counter the next morning before putting the pot back and taking a sip of her own. She was tired from crying herself to sleep last night. She was startled when she heard the door open and Lily scream. She heard the pitter patter of her feet as she then shouted. "Mommy save me, the monster is coming after me!" Before Karen could even come out from the kitchen Nathan was running in the door behind her, saying in a deep voice "No one can help you now!" before grabbing her. He started to tickle her as she started to laugh and wiggle.

"Let me go Natey, plleaseeee" She begged.

"Fine you little squirt." He laughed placing her down to find her mom.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Haley asked quietly.

"She was hungry and well their was no way I was cooking." Nathan sighed, seeing her arms move across her chest, guarding herself from him. He took a seat at the corner and when Lily appeared next to him he helped her onto a stool as well. "Natey looked sad so I thought he could use some mac and cheese that

makes him happy."

Haley bit her lip with a nod, before moving back to the kitchen. She placed in their regular orders and went to go wait tables once more before Karen stopped her.

"Listen I don't know what happened between the two of you but...he's a good guy. I mean he dropped everything he was doing last night to take her to the dance. I mean you should have seen him comforting her saying he would take her while trying to stop her from crying. So just take it easy on him." She pleaded for her son.

Haley's eyes went wide remembering the father daughter dance that Lily couldn't stop talking about last week. Now she needed to know what happened. Turning around once more she was cornered by another Scott, startled once more she jumped slightly.

"Sorry." Nathan muttered. "Can we go talk on the roof?"

"Sure...Karen." Haley called out, knowing Karen heard Nathan.

"Go ahead, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Nathan questioned, cockily.

"Haley, try not to throw his cocky ass over. I don't have time to go the hospital." Karen replied, as Nathan rolled his eyes and began walking upstairs.

"Hi" Haley said quietly walking onto the roof.

"Hey" He said just as quiet .

"Karen said you took lily to a dance last night."

"Yeah. Hales, I know you said we're done but I'm not giving up that easily. I know I should have explained to you last night, or called but Lily was just crying so much. I wasn't thinking straight." He said running his sweaty palms over his jeans. "I also know you're sick of hearing this but can I explain?"

Haley nodded leading them over to the table, where they sat across from one another.

"My dad bailed last minute on the dance. For some work dinner or something. I was getting ready when my mom asked me to try and help calm down Lily. I saw her so upset, and just crying. She wanted my father's love, as did I. She was so excited to go and to be with him, so I quickly said I would take her. I texted you, then got changed and ran out the door. When I got home I helped Lily get ready for bed, got a shower myself, talked to my mom, telling her how much fun Lily had but how pissed I was at Dan, then he stumbled in drunk. I lost it, I just yelled at him. All my pent up anger came out and Dan freaked of course but I locked myself in my room after. I won't let him come between us again. I'm done with listening to him after this, after seeing how bad he hurt Lily. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves so much more. I promise you Haley I'm done with letting Dan boss me around. I won't let him come between us again but if something like this comes up again and I need to do it, for Lily, or Luke, or my mom I will take the time to let you know." He explained fully as Haley just stared at him, no response. "What are you thinking? Let me in, please."

"I'm thinking I'm greatful for the man you are for Lily...and for me." She said with a smile, reaching over to hold his hand.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Does that mean we're okay."

"Always and forever right?" She questioned.

Nathan leaned across the table with a smile. "Always and forever. I promise you, Hales." He said, punctuating his words with a kiss.

"So did Lily have fun?" Haley questioned pulling back. Nathan moved around the table as Haley moved to sit on it, facing him, and he stood in front of her, between her legs.

"She has a ball. She couldn't get over how I let her stand on my feet when we danced, or when I picked her up once ya know my back started to kill me from hunching over. But it was worth it. It made her so happy." Haley smiled seeing the way his face lit up talking about her. Sure, he wasn't always the most reliable, but it wasn't his fault. It was Dan's. How could she get mad at him for taking his little sister to the dance his father stood her up for? She couldn't. It just showed Nathan's compassion and love for his sister. Something she loved to see. She would no longer let Dan Scott get in the way of their relationship. If he keeps Nathan from her, she won't blame it on Nathan, it would just fuel her hate for Dan Scott more. Nathan spoke on and on about how Lily deserved better, little did he know that he deserved better as well, and Haley James would be the person to show him that.


End file.
